


No Light, No Light

by Teese



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal family of Asgard is keeping something hidden from both Thor and Loki, but what could it be, and what are the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silence In Between

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first frostpudding! Tell me if you like it or not :) and yeah, the chapters are kind of short, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm enjoying this ;)
> 
> And of course, Tom Hiddleston, Loki and any other Marvel character does not belong to me (although I wish they did).

The flame had appeared without a warning. His hand had felt cold, and at first, he had not noticed it himself. It was Scarlett’s face that had startled him, her eyes resting on his hand, and when he had glanced down at it, he too had been baffled. And then, once his fury had abandoned him, almost as quickly as it had arrived, the flame had died out and his hand felt normal again. Scarlett had given him an uneasy look, then turned straight on her heels and walked out on him. He had been left to himself, simply staring down at his hand without understanding. 

Home had been quiet as always. He had bought a pizza on the way, already cold when he was able to sit down by the telly and relax. Nothing interesting was on, like always when he was home by himself, and he was starting to miss having someone there with him. There had been some girls through the past few years, but they had never intended to stay for longer than a night, and he wouldn’t have let them. His career had been important above all, even a girlfriend, but now he had achieved both fame and success, and he did have time for that special girl. He hadn’t missed her until that night thought, especially since Scarlett had stormed off into the black nothingness of the night. 

“How on earth…” he whispered and looked down at his hands, trying to draw the flame back to his palm, but he couldn’t understand what had triggered it. He had been angry, yes, but so he had been many times before that day, and that flame had simply just appeared without him having a say in it. “Come on,” he said and fully concentrated on the flow of power that he had felt before, but the flame would not reappear. With a weary sigh, he let go of the thought and wondered whether he had gone mad or simply too tired for his own good. He decided on the latter and gathered himself for a quick shower and then went straight for the bedroom, cocooning himself in the pleasantness of the duvets. 

It was about four in the morning when the birds appeared outside of his window, both of them pecking on the glass, almost as if they were wanting for his attention. Tom had looked at them for several minutes, uncertain of whether to open or not. The idea of letting two birds into ones flat seemed extremely silly, even for him, but he couldn’t help but to get the feeling that they wanted something. Perhaps they were only confused by the reflection in the glass, or they felt the heat from inside, Tom didn’t know, but he decided upon letting the window stay closed. When he woke up again, hours later, the birds weren’t there anymore, but the feeling of loneliness seemed ever more present. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had been suspicious the last few days, and he was aware that something was being held a secret from him, both his mother and father were looking to him with strangeness to their eyes, and Loki felt something oddly painful tighten in his chest. Thor, the great brute, was just as unaware of their parents’ secret, and they both pricked up their ears in order to figure it out. It was a rather useless tactic, seeing both Odin and Frigg were experienced warriors, and also experienced parents. They knew what to hide from their children, but also how to hide it from them. 

“You seem so lost in thought, brother,” Thor said and settled down next to his younger sibling, watching him with curious eyes, yet Loki wasn’t interested in Thor’s meaningless gibbering.

“There is a silence in these halls,” he muttered and looked to their parents’ chamber. “And it is driving me mad with want.” The older, yet more naïve brother merely nodded in respond, he too eyeing the door with growing suspicion. “They have indeed been quiet as of late.” Loki nodded, folding his hands nervously in his lap and looking to Thor for comfort. “Odd things have occurred as of late, Thor,” he said and then leaned closer, weariness written all over his young face. “The truths that have been kept from us, from me… It is foul.” 

“Elaborate,” Thor said, but Loki merely shook his head at this. “I cannot, even if I wish to. It is merely a feeling, and it is yet to be confirmed.” 

“Tell me of this feeling then, Loki,” Thor asked as gentle as always, and his younger brother looked away for a moment. “I am not of your kind,” he admitted and bit his cheek painfully. “It is perceptible to the eye. We are not alike, but you resemble our parents. I do not.” 

“Are you implying that…”

“Yes,” Loki hissed and felt rage flare up in him, yet he managed to control his temper, at least for the time being. “But as I said earlier, nothing has been confirmed.” Thor nodded, his face more serious than Loki could recall to have seen it before. “You must speak to father of this,” he whispered and looked away, hurt that his parents had not spoken of this. “Why would I be waiting here if I did not intend to?” 

Thor was about to answer when the doors to their parents’ chamber were opened. Frigg’s eyes immediately fell on her sons’ suspicious faces, and they both took notice of how uncertain she appeared to be. Loki couldn’t bear not knowing any longer, and he walked up to her and looked her directly in the eyes, almost glaring at her. “What is this secretive behaviour of yours?” he spat and furrowed his brows, no longer able to control his anger. 

“Your father,” she whispered breathlessly. “He wishes to see you this instant.”


	2. You Are The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my frostpudding fic. Loki and Thor has some talking to do, and the secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Loki felt completely numb as he emerged from his father’s chamber. The conversation had been of the kind one wished never to have with ones parent, and Loki wasn’t entirely sure whether to say parent or not anymore. Something within him felt broken, ravished somehow, and he knew not how to repair his heart, or even prepare it for what was coming. He didn’t stop to great his mother in the hall, and he didn’t call out for his brother. After all that had been said, how could he ever reach out to any of them again? He knew not. 

“Brother,” Thor said and caught up with him as he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob to his room, his eyes shut and lips as if sewn together. “Why are you this upset?” he asked and put one large, yet reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder, gently squeezing it. Loki shuddered at the touch, and he quickly brushed the hand away, glaring at Thor with hatred in his dark eyes. “I am, much like I had foreseen, not your brother,” he whispered through clenched teeth, the words sounding almost like an angered hiss. “I am far from it.” 

Thor looked to his younger brother with wide eyes, feeling both betrayed and angered at these news, but the anger was not directed towards his brother, but rather their parents for having kept Loki’s heritage hidden from them both. “How?” Thor asked, looking to the younger prince with bewildered eyes, eyes that made the god’s fury lower. “We will sit in my chamber,” he said and opened the door for them both, then shutting it carefully behind them. 

“Father has kept this from us for a reason,” Loki said and tried his best to sound reassuring, but he knew he failed miserably, even Thor noticed, and Thor rarely noticed anything. “I was stolen from my mother’s dead arms. Odin thought to raise me as his son, the prince I was born to be.” 

“Prince?” Thor asked, clearly interrupting his brother’s chain of thoughts, yet he managed to swallow his anger once again. “I am the prince of Jötunheimr.” 

“Prince… That means-“

“Yes. I am his son, but this is old news to me,” Loki whispered and looked to his brother whose eyes were burning with confusion still. “How?” he repeated, and Loki sent him an angry glare. “Do not disturb me while I speak!” Thor nods, his eyes large, almost like that of a lost infant. The youngest prince sighed. “It was not hard to discover. Look at me brother; I am not of your kind. My powers are not common for the Æsir.” 

“But what is it that angered you so?” 

“My… My father,” Loki said and clenched his fists angrily, glaring into the thin air, as if Laufey was in the room with them. “I know not whether you have heard of the separation of souls, Thor, but I would guess not. When mother was attacked by Odin, she cast such a spell over my soul, and my soul was split in order for me, or at least a part of me, to survive the war.” 

“But that would mean for you to be half a soul?” Thor asked, his eyes growing even larger at this discovery, and Loki nodded as to confirm his assumption. “I too felt overwhelmed with this.” 

“And your soul mate, whatever happened to him?” 

“Father knew little of him,” Loki said and looked to the ground, a thoughtful gaze upon his face, yet Thor knew better than to question him at this point of the story. “Only days ago did Heimdal notice a slight sparkle of magic being used, the magic that is mine.” 

“Is he a-“

“Thor,” Loki said and raised a warning finger to his mouth, once again bringing the older god to silence. “And to answer your question,” he whispered and looked his brother in the eyes once more, knowing no other god cared so greatly for Midgard as Thor did. “Yes, he is a mortal, condemned to live his life over and over.” Loki seemed pained for a slight moment of thought, his feelings towards this man, this brother, were already strong. 

“What is there to be done, brother?” 

Loki laughed at this, one of those brief and uncomfortable snorts he sometimes made when displeased or stressed. Thor frowned at him for a moment, uncertain of how to proceed, and to his luck, he didn’t need to say anything but yes. “The mortal is in great danger due to this sudden outburst of magic. They will sense the power, that it is indeed as great as mine, and imagine, brother, what strength we would have once reunited…” 

“This is the talk of a mad man, Loki!”

“It is what both my fathers’ want, and even you, Thor, understand that. A power such as that is not easily ignored, and in the wrong hands, it’s a deadly weapon. The nine realms are depending upon us now, and we must take action at once.” Thor looked upon his brother with agreement, knowing well that what Loki spoke of was indeed the truth. “But what shall we do, Loki?”

The god of mischief smiled lopsidedly at his older brother, his eyes glimmering with pride as he spoke: “I knew I could put my trust in you, Thor.” The god of thunder nodded, although to him it was obvious. “I will always fight for you, brother.”


End file.
